What A Shame
by midnightspyder
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together for years, and Harry has finally died. Draco reminisces about his life and his funeral. Based on Shinedown's song “What A Shame”.


Title: What A Shame

Author: Midnightspyder

Summary: Harry and Draco have been together for years, and Harry has finally died. Draco reminisces about his life and his funeral. Based on Shinedown's song "What A Shame".

Near the end of his life, he had begun to smoke and drink. He always had a preference for Kentucky whiskey. It was odd, to be sure, for an Englishman to drink American liquor. The two packs a day and the bottles of whiskey began to bring him down to his knees.

Draco had lived with Harry for years. He had shown Draco a side of himself that most people never saw. Eventually all the people expecting too much of him brought him down. He had finally given up.

Harry hadn't lived like that in the beginning. He used to feel sympathy for all those people before, before they had drive him to this...

They had bugged him day and night, stalked him, and tormented him. It got worse whenever they had found out that Harry had decided to be with Draco. It had gotten worse still whenever he had not left Draco when they told him to. Draco and Harry had loved each other, no matter the fact that the rest of the world didn't approve. Whether because they were gay, or that Harry was the savior and Draco was an ex-Death Eater. Whatever it was, they hated Harry and Draco's relationship. That was just the man he was.

It was a shame, really. They judged him, but they couldn't have ever changed him. The choir is singing, the church bells are ringing. Would life give Harry his wings? It was sad, that he practically had to beg them to see that everyone wasn't the same.

Everyone wasn't the same, though. That was the hell of it. People had all grown up and lived differently. They had become different based on their experiences. Harry had lived a hard life as a child, and Draco had been fed baby food off of a silver spoon. Others had been forced down the middle road. Draco had always thought that if there was nothing wrong in the world, then there'd be nothing right.

Harry had used to be a strong, working man. By the end of his life, he could barely stand. Between the smoking, drinking, and loss of the will to live, he neither had the energy or will to move around. He only had enough energy to take the pills. There had to be a better place for him in the end, shouldn't there be? Some kind of remedy for a world that wouldn't let him be?

God forgive the people that had accepted him, and given him a good burial. They might never know, but Harry's broken heart had changed the whole world. It had practically changed the season for Draco, sending him from fall, straight into an endless winter. Harry had given him hope, and now he was gone. He had ended it. And now he would live forever, at least in Draco's eyes.

Draco missed Harry terribly. He wished he hadn't ended his life. But the rest of the world had driven Harry to it, and Draco would be joining him in the not-so-far future. He had the pills, after all.

Lyrics:

Two packs of cigarettes a day  
The strongest whiskey  
Kentucky can make  
That's a recipe to put a vagabond  
On his hands and knees  
I watched it all up close,  
I knew him more than most  
I saw a side of him he never showed  
Full of sympathy for a world that  
Wouldn't let him be

That's the man he was,  
Have you heard enough?

[Chorus]  
What a shame, what a shame,  
To judge a life that you can't change  
The choir sings, the church bells ring  
So, won't you give this man his wings?  
What a shame to have to beg you to  
See we're not all the same  
What a shame

There's a hard life for every silver spoon  
There's a touch of gray for every shade  
Of blue  
That's the way that I see life  
If there was nothing wrong,  
Then there'd be nothing right  
And for this working man they say could  
Barely stand  
There's gotta be a better place to land  
Some kind of remedy for a world that  
Wouldn't let him be

That's the man he was,  
Have you heard enough?

[Chorus]

God forgive the hands that laid you down  
They never knew how, but your broken  
Heart can break the sound  
And change the season  
Now the leaves are falling faster,  
Happily ever after  
You gave me hope through your endeavors  
And now you will live forever

[Chorus]

'Cause we're not all the same  
What a shame, what a shame  
'Cause we're not all the same


End file.
